The present invention relates to playpen and more particularly to a pivotal seat for a collapsible playpen.
The structure of conventional playpen is combined with a plurality of vertical posts and a plurality of horizontal rods. A typical collapsible playpen has a pivotal seat positioned at lower center of the playpen and pivotally connected to four corner members by four horizontal rods. The pivotal seat is operated up and/or down to collapse or flatten the playpen which is very convenient. However, the pivotal seat has different kind of structure. Most of them lack a locking arrangement so as to cause the flattening of the playpen uncertain and unstable.
The present invention has a main object to provide a pivotal seat for a collapsible playpen which includes a pair of controllable horizontal rods to insure the operation of the collapsible playpen more reliable.
Accordingly, the pivotal seat for a collapsible playpen of the present invention comprises generally a pivotal seat at lower center of the playpen having a foot on bottom, four inverse U-shaped branches radically extended outward for horizontal pivoting a pair of elastic rods and a pair of conventional rods. The elastic rods are operated by a control device which includes a T-shaped member embedded into a central bore of the seat, a pair of symmetrically formed rotors wrapped on an axial tube of the T-shaped member and biased by a pair of coil springs, a cover covering the rotors and a handle pivoted to the cover. When pulls the seat upward, the playpen is collapsed and when pushes down the seat, the playpen is flattened.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.